


The Pearl Oasis Hotel

by Watergirl1968



Series: Eremin Week II [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Eremin - Freeform, Eremin Week II, EreminWeek2, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink, M/M, Smut, Spanking, consensual domination, voices in the bone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watergirl1968/pseuds/Watergirl1968
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them had ever seen such opulence. From the gleaming marble lobby to the roaring stone fireplaces, deep leather chairs and four-poster beds, it seemed like something out of a dream.</p><p>Armin gasped. His blue eyes were dilated a dark indigo shade. His skin looked creamy pale, and his lips were a startling deep rose. His tiny nipples stood at attention, and gooseflesh played over the soft, flat hollows of his belly. Eren wrapped his powerful arms around Armin's chest, green eyes threatening to incinerate him through the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keys to the Palace

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergent AU where they're older, and together and...yeah.
> 
> A little tale which began innocently enough and has become incredibly naughty, owing to two 19-year-old brats who can't keep their hands off one another....
> 
> Kindly be warned...badly-behaved boys....

Neither of them had ever seen such opulence. From the gleaming marble lobby to the roaring stone fireplaces, deep leather chairs and four-poster beds, it seemed like something out of a dream.

"I used to think," Armin whispered to Eren, "that Commander Smith's quarters were pretty lush. But...just look at this place!"

Eren found the hotel deep inside Wall Sina to be beautiful, but his eyes were steady and watchful, and his demeanour guarded. He hadn't lost sight of the reason for this meeting, nor of it's gravity.

Commander Smith, Captain Rivaille, Squad Leader Hanji, Armin and Eren had been summoned here to meet with Supreme Commander Dot Pixis. The subject, as per so many previous meetings, was Eren Jaeger. The news, however, was finally positive. Eren and two other titan shifters had been able to master, and then to synchronize shifting. This had enormous potential, in terms of the strength, mobility and power of the Survey Corps and the armed forces in general. It might just turn the tide of the war. The Survey Corps members had been summoned to review the successful experiment in detail with the Supreme Commander at the Pearl Oasis Hotel.

At the first roundtable session, the two young soldiers, Armin and Eren, had been awed by the luncheon on offer: grapes, plums, wedges of cheese, and a roasted fowl, head intact and a pearl onion shoved into it's crispy beak. Even Levi's lips had quirked into a small smile at the sight of it. Armin sat beside Zoe Hanji, handing her notes they had both taken, commenting upon and reinforcing her summary. Eren sat across from him, beside Levi. Levi's eyes were bright and hard; he wasn't swayed by delicacies nor by platitudes. He was there to keep Eren safe, in ways Armin couldn't.

"Mr. Arlert," Armin was startled somewhat when Commander Pixis addressed him. "I am so sorry, but I am missing three folders." He proffered a key. "You will find them upstairs, in my suite, on the roll-top desk. They are confidential...so, if you would be so kind."

Armin stood, snapping off a crisp salute. "Of course, Sir." He accepted the key, exiting the boardroom and tripping nimbly up a flight of stairs. He turned the key into the lock of a heavy wooden door. Armin gasped. It was as if he'd stepped into the golden hall of an ancient king. Carved furniture, rubbed with gold leaf, mirrors, chandeliers that flashed and shimmered.

"Fuck," he swore softly to himself. He went to the left first, and there was a bathroom, with piped-in plumbing, an enormous copper tub like a cauldron, and more mirrors. "Huh," he mused. He'd never in fact seen a toilet or bathtub in the same room as a huge mirror. Crossing the chamber, he found the files he had been sent for, holding them tightly and puffing up just a little with pride that he should be trusted to retrieve such important material. He exited.

Armin was not in the least offended when, over the course of the next few days, he was entrusted to bear a few messages on the Supreme Commander's behalf, to retrieve notes and items, to transcribe records. After the second day, Commander Pixis bid him to hang onto the room key, which Armin threaded around his neck, beaming at Eren, who still wore his family key in similar fashion. That evening, when the older delegates retired to an adjoining suite for brandy, Armin tugged on Eren's hand. "Come on," he said softly, "you have to _see_ this."

Armin led Eren up the steps to the second floor. Before he could open the door to the Commander's room, Eren pushed him into the doorway, flattening him against the door, taking Armin's sweet face in both his hands and kissing him thoroughly. "You," he told his young lover, "are absolutely beautiful in that dress uniform."

"It itches," Armin snickered and then, eyeing the crisp white collar laying against Eren's golden throat said shyly, "I like it on you as well."

Armin turned, inserted the key and opened the door to the bewitching room. Eren was gobsmacked.

"See?" Armin chirped gleefully. Eren just shook his head. The Commander's staff had obviously been in. The high bed, as high as Armin's waist, was turned down. A pitcher, glasses and small bottles occupied a bedside table, and a tray sat on the bed, bearing fresh fruit and two small glasses of port.

Armin dragged Eren into the bathroom. Blue glass apothecary jars gleamed under the light of the sconces, and an intoxicating bouquet of white flowers adorned the vanity. The young soldiers looked around, shy and tentative as deer at first.

Eren was still in the bathroom pondering his reflection in the smoothest glass he'd ever seen, when he heard a squawk from the bedchamber. He went in to find Armin holding a thin booklet, his pale cheeks beet red. "Oh, _this_ is not a field report," Armin giggled.

And indeed, it wasn't. It was a book of cartoons; caricatures of sexual twosomes and threesomes engaged in positions so lewd, so hot that it made two pairs of wide eyes grow even wider.

"You can't… _can people actually do that?_ " Armin breathed. He was about to say more, when something cool and wet snuck past his lips. Eren was feeding him a strawberry.

"Mmm…huh…stop it!" Armin gagged, "You can't do that! _That is Dot Pixis' fruit!"_ which sounded so ridiculous that Eren, normally a little taciturn, burst out laughing.

Armin licked his lips, still berry sweet, mischief catching hold of him as well. "I think _you_ need to try some of Dot Pixis' fruit!" he snickered, plucking a plump cherry off the tray and feeding it to Eren.

"Why thank you," the taller boy smirked, taking it into his mouth, "thank you _so much_ for your cherry!"

Squeals.

Eren shoved another berry into Armin's pink mouth and grabbed him from behind. "I am going to do that to you," he purred into the blond boy's ear, pointing to the page Armin held open, "that and everything else I can think of…"


	2. Berry Red

Armin heard a squeak in the hall, then a thump. "Shit," he whispered, "we should go." The noise receded.   


"No one is coming," Eren said in a low voice, as if it were the stone truth, "there is no one here but us."   


He took another cherry from the tray, eyeing the arrangement. "See? Don't worry. Not even a dent made." He lowered the dark red orb onto Armin's waiting tongue. "Ah," he said softly, backing the blond against the flocked wallcovering, "No biting yet."  


Armin wanted to say something, but the smooth orb filled his mouth, muting him. He gazed up at Eren with big blue eyes. Eren grabbed his long, blond hair, pulling a little roughly, then with exquisite tenderness, fished the cherry halfway out of Armin's mouth with his tongue, biting it so the sweet juice dribbled down their chins.  


"Mmm, huh… _damn_ ," Armin gasped. "the juice, Eren!" It was too late. Bright drops of cherry juice had fallen onto Armin's dress collar, staining it. This should have signalled an end to the games in Dot Pixis' chambers, but at that moment, Armin also felt a strange, powerful flush of arousal, and he pulled Eren's dark head down, kissing him fiercely.  


"E-Eren…" he panted, "we need to clean my shirt," Eren scooped Armin up against the wall, kissing him so hard that their teeth clicked. Armin wrapped his legs around Eren's hips like a vice, and Eren staggered into the bathroom.   


He deposited Armin onto his feet. "Take it off," he instructed Armin, who yanked the shirt tails out of his trousers and pulled at the silver toggles until the shirt was deposited in the washbasin. Eren's green eyes drank him in hungrily, wheeling him around so that they could both see their reflections in the large, crystal-clear mirror.  


Armin gasped. His blue eyes were dilated a dark indigo shade. His skin looked creamy pale, and his lips were a startling deep rose. His tiny nipples stood at attention, and gooseflesh played over the soft, flat hollows of his belly. Eren wrapped his powerful arms around Armin's chest, green eyes threatening to incinerate him through the mirror.  


"What's _wrong with us?"_ Armin breathed, mind working despite his throbbing body. Then…the lewd booklet, jars of cream, the port, the fruit… _"oh gods, Eren, it's the fruit we ate!"_ he gasped.  


If they had indeed consumed an aphrodisiac - one no doubt intended to help a much older individual achieve coitus - it seemed to have had the added effect of making Eren naughtier and much more verbose than usual.  


"How can I blame the fruit," Eren laughed, green wolf-eyes drinking Armin in, "when I have this in front of me?" he fumbled at the silver toggles on his own shirt, divesting himself of it and said to Armin, "Now, off come your pants."  


"My - what??" Armin burst out laughing, having never heard this type of language from Eren before.  


"You heard me," Eren reached around, unhooked Armin's belt buckle and dropped the crisp dress blues and underpants into a heap on the bathroom floor.  


Armin stood there, bemused and porcelain-naked, save for his short black lace-up boots.  


In spite of himself, Armin found this little game deliciously arousing. He responded to Eren's possessive tendencies, the seeds of which were sown the very first night Eren had touched him and whispered, _'Mine'_. His own slight build and lack of strength annoyed Armin, however not with respect to being bedded by Eren. He loved being manhandled by his larger partner, but had yet to voice such thoughts.  


He yelped as Eren scooped him up by the thighs, sitting him on the large vanity, facing the mirror. His legs were splayed, small black boots planted on the mirror; his engorged pink cock, balls and bottom on shocking display. The mirror was so clear it looked as if one could put a hand right through it. Both young men gaped at the sight.   


"See," Eren said softly, bracing him from behind, "you are so fucking beautiful…so hot…" He trailed a tanned hand across the pale abdomen while they both watched, mesmerized. "Such a good boy, aren't you?…." Eren's voice in his ear was like thick honey. Eren took his index finger and slowly dragged it up the length of Armin's twitching cock while they both watched. Armin cried out, the sensations made feverish by whatever he and Eren had ingested. He couldn't drag his eyes away, watching helplessly as the strong hands cupped and caressed his taut balls, rubbing the soft pad directly behind them gently. "Hmm, you're not well-behaved at all," Eren whispered. "You're actually quite a bad boy, aren't you?" One finger teased the little pink pucker between his cheeks. Armin had never, in nineteen years, actually _seen_ anyone touch him there and he was riveted. The finger circled softly, swirled harder, and penetrated the little hole to Eren's knuckle.  


"Fuck, oh _god!!"_ Armin was becoming unglued.  


"Good boy?" Eren finger fucked his lover slowly, "or bad?"  


"Ah, fuck," Armin gasped, "bad…so bad…"  


"I knew it," Eren said matter-of-factly.  


In a flash, Armin was plucked off the vanity and bent over it.   


"W-what are you doing?" Armin yelped.   


"Say, do you know how perfectly round this little ass is?" Eren smacked Armin's smooth bottom, "and that I have been _dying_ to spank it?"  


"Stop, stop it!" Armin gasped. Eren looked at his lover's face in the mirror.   


"Really want me to?" Eren suspended his hand.  


Armin took a few gulps of air. "I-I don't know," he giggled. "Do it one more time,"  


Eren dealt the little backside another stinging slap, his hand caressing the skin afterward.   


Armin wriggled a little. Oh it stung, and yet it felt so good. "Again!" _Smack. Smack._  


"Oh, Eren," this time he was pleading, voice raspy with need, "Don't stop…"  


Eren slapped the little rounded bottom even harder, spanking Armin over and over until his backside blazed as red as the stolen strawberries and Eren himself was becoming winded.  


He pulled Armin up straight finally, turning him around. "Armin, look! It's so red!" Armin craned around to see his blazing butt cheeks in the fancy mirror. Both boys laughed, panting.   


At that moment, a key clicked in the lock.  


  



	3. Hush

_"Clothes!"_ Armin hissed, pointing. He ran into the main chamber, glancing around frantically. Windows too high, no other door. He snatched up the bedskirt, revealing a large space underneath the bed, lushly carpeted and about two feet in height. "Eren," he motioned, "quick!" The two young men dove beneath the bedskirt, Armin cleverly remembering to touch the fabric to stop it from swaying. Hopefully they'd left no trace of their presence. Armin prayed the interruption would be brief.

He heard voices. It was Commander Pixis and what sounded like his valet. They were discussing whether Pixis wanted to extend an invitation to a certain young lady to join him. Pixis demurred, saying that he'd had a change of heart and that at his age, a warm toddy would be just as welcome as a warm body, if not moreso. The valet departed to get a sleeping tonic.

Eren put his lips right against Armin's ear and breathed, "We've been in worse jams. Lots of times."

Then, when Armin offered no response, "is your bum sore?"

Armin sunk his teeth into his lip to choke back a peal of laughter. He turned his head, also careful to place his lips right against Eren's ear. "Fuck, do _not_ make me laugh, Eren." he warned. Then, "It's sore. But I might let you do it again," and he licked Eren's earlobe.

The valet returned, and they both froze like frightened rabbits, listening to the Commander thank the valet for his sleep tea. Doors and drawers opened and closed. The Commander went into the bathroom, and the sound of running water could be heard.

"Let's go," Armin hissed. "We should go now!" But Pixis strode back into the room.

"No chance…when he sleeps…."

Dot Pixis climbed into bed, springs creaking loudly above the boys' heads, and began to shuffle papers and mutter as he sipped his tea.

Underneath the bed, the two young lovers pressed close. Eren placed his lips against the shell of Armin's ear. "I want you."

Then, instead of trying to dress themselves stealthily, Armin and Eren silently stripped off their remaining clothing, boots and socks, embracing and squirming in hot, silent lust under the bed. Armin decided that, should the worst happen, he'd play the emotionally sympathetic card and tell a heart-tugging tale: that they had indeed come to replace documents, and he had only meant to reassure and comfort poor Eren, due to the demands of the day…

"You horny little bitch…" Eren breathed, kneading Armin's backside, which was still hot and pink. 

"Fuck, stop that, I'll come…."

"Hello?" Pixis said loudly, making them nearly jump out of their skin. The boys froze.

"Sir," they heard the familiar, danger-soft voice of Captain Rivaille. "Please pardon the intrusion at this late hour. Your valet let me in. May I ask if you've seen Arlert or Jaeger?"

"Not recently, Captain." rumbled Dot Pixis. "Although, a number of young militiamen are engaged in games down in the common room. I'd look there."

Footsteps came closer to the four-poster bed. A shadow moved, right beside the bedskirt. "Commander Pixis," Levi said smoothly, "your reading glasses. You've dropped them, Sir."

Commander Pixis thanked Levi, who must have nodded, or saluted, because he left the bedchamber as soundlessly as he had arrived. 

Armin and Eren exhaled. Stared at one another, still flush with excitement and clinging together.

After a time, the lights went out. Pixis shifted, snuffling like a truffle boar. He coughed.

Armin lay on his belly. Eren slid on top of him and held a small blue jar in front of his face. "Look what I found," he whispered, slowly unscrewing the top. Armin shivered. Eren shifted his body to one side. He took a little of the lubricant onto his fingers and ran them slowly up and down the seam of Armin's behind. With one finger, he tickled the little pucker. 

"We can't," Armin mouthed.

Eren coaxed and teased the little hole, slipping a finger inside, then two. With deep, tender strokes he fingered Armin, who squirmed helplessly, gooseflesh pebbling his bottom and thighs. Eren placed his lips against his lover's ear and said, very slowly and distinctly, "I am going to fuck you."

Dot Pixis coughed again.

Armin's little hole clenched around Eren's fingers, whether in fear, or in need, Eren couldn't tell, but the combination was heady. He scissored gently, the pads of his fingers rubbing softly against Armin's secret sweet spot. Armin writhed, a tiny whine, which could have been a creaking bedspring, escaping through gritted teeth. Eren took more of the velvety cream in his hand and slicked his erection, trembling.

Eren pushed Armin's thighs apart, centering himself over the smaller boy's back and imprisoning Armin's wrists, pressing them to the carpet. His cock pushed gently against Armin's entrance, breaching the little ring of muscle and sliding into the incredible warmth. 

Armin put up a struggle until he felt Eren's jaws clamp firmly onto the nape of his neck. Eren hummed a soft growl. Slowly and deliberately, he thrust into Armin, pinning him with brute force, yet fucking him with a gentle delicacy that would have normally been accompanied by a good deal of moaning and keening from Armin.

Dot Pixis began to snore, oblivious to the young boys thrashing like minks under his bed.

Eren slowed his pace, forehead resting between Armin's damp shoulder blades, still clenching each of Armin's wrists like a vice, fucking his lover with slow, rocking, delicious thrusts. Then Eren stopped moving. Armin wriggled, agonizing for release. 

"E-Eren!" he mouthed. "Fuck me!"

He felt Eren's heart slamming against his back, and his lover's warm breath in his ear. _"Beg me."_

"Fuck me, fuck me, please, _please please oh, god!!"_

In surrender, Armin arched his back to take Eren deeper, aroused beyond belief at having Eren overpower him, hold him down and push inside of him.

Eren thrust deep into Armin, hard and fast now, hips slapping softly against Armin's ass, praying not to be discovered, but too swamped with need to care. "You," he growled softly, "are...mine." Eren released his hold on Armin so he could reach beneath his blond lover, stroking Armin's cock with strong fingers, while his other hand clamped over Armin's mouth.

This pushed Armin over the edge and he came wildly, biting at Eren's one hand, and ejaculating hotly into the other one. 

"Baby," Eren whispered, teeth clenched as he climaxed, "Armin...Armin…"

They lay there, silent and immobile except for the air they greedily sucked into their lungs. Eren rolled off of Armin, pulling him close. "Hey, did I hurt you?"

Armin breathed against Eren's neck, "No. Never." 

Soundlessly, the boys reassembled their attire. "Eren, I can't find my - "

Commander Pixis began to snore like a hibernating bear.  Eren and Armin crawled out of their hiding place, dashing soundlessly for the door, padding silently down the hall, turning a corner and barrelling into Levi.

The captain looked them up and down, taking in their flushed cheeks, heady eyes and dishevelled uniforms. "It's late." he said quietly. "What have you two been doing?"

Armin addressed him, "Sir, as embarrassing as this is, I think it…it must be obvious to you what we've been doing. We're…well, we're _sorry_ if we caused you undue concern it's just that…most nights we spend in a barracks and…" he trailed off, golden lashes lowered demurely.

"Don't play me, brat," Levi said flatly. He paused for a long moment. "Go," he finally dismissed them.

They tried to pass him but he blocked their way. "Oh. I nearly forgot, Mr. Arlert. I have come across _this_ in my travels," He fished into his pocket and with great distaste held up a small black sock, pinched between thumb and forefinger.

Armin blanched.

"Try to be more careful...where you fling your socks."

 


	4. For Subscribers

Just a note for those of you subscribed to 'The Pearl Oasis Hotel'.

'The Pearl Oasis Hotel' is part of an ongoing fic series called  **'Voices in the Bone'**.

You can follow  **Eren & Armin's ongoing story** in this AU, per the ordered list here:

[VIB 1: THE PEARL OASIS HOTEL](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1662821/chapters/3528128)

[VIB 2: CRICKIT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1677971/chapters/3564116)

[VIB 3: ROLL CALL](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1737947)

[VIB 4: RED MOLLY’S REACH](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1776895/chapters/3805234)

*Chapters 1,2 & Epilogue contain material for this story arc. This fic. also contains three reincarnation AU flashback stories for Armin & Levi, which are not crucial to this story arc.

[VIB 5: MY PLUS ONE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1781833)

[VIB 6: CAN’T YOU HEAR IT?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1799263/chapters/3858298)

Thank you very much for reading my fics! :)


End file.
